BLOODY O!
by paper-cut2
Summary: My friend Steph wanted a Sean O Haire fic so I gave in! its just a funny little story and I hope it makes you smile!
1. Default Chapter

BLOODY O!  
  
1/?  
  
Sue flopped onto the couch and kicked off her shoes after another hard day at the 'office' she was beat.  
  
"OOOH someone had a hard day?" She turned to see Steph walking out of the bathroom drying her hair on a towel.  
  
"As usual."  
  
"What's up?" She flopped onto the couch and budged Sue over so she could paint her toe nails.  
  
"Customers are idiots, boss is a slime ball the girls I work with are all Barbie doll wannabe's past their sell-by date...need me to go on?"  
  
"Well I told you to come work for us!"  
  
"The WWE! I think not!" Sue scoffed.  
  
"Hey it's a laugh in that office I tell you some of the shit that goes down in there would make your hair curl!" Sue pulled at a strand of her already long and curly hair and Steph pulled a face at her, "You know what I mean!"  
  
"So why the party toes you going out tonight?"  
  
"Yup!" Steph said as she concentrated on her nails.  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Ahhh that would be telling!"  
  
"Yep you got a date!" Sue sighed and stood up, "Im getting a drink you want one?"  
  
"Nope!" Steph grinned at her.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing!" She grinned again and Sue eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I don't like it when you look like that!" She shook her head and went into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Steph said pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Steph how long we been house mates?"  
  
"Almost a year what's that got to do with it?"  
  
"I know that look you're up to something and PLEASE do not tell me you are trying to set me up again I can not be bothered with another meat head!"  
  
"As if!" Steph scoffed, "But ah this guy I'm seeing tonight, Matt, he has a real nice friend!"  
  
"NO!" Sue opened her soda and sat back down putting her feet up in the coffee table.  
  
"He's veeery nice infact I would jump at it myself!"  
  
"Don't you mean jump ON it? And I said no!"  
  
"You never have any fun you realise!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well ok stay here then, vegetate, grow old and die alone see if I care!"  
  
"OR I could go out with your meat headed date's other meat headed friend and be pregnant and live in a trailer by the time Im 30!" Sue smiled sarcastically and Steph rolled her eyes.  
  
"You should see some of the places these guys live in!"  
  
"I SAID NO!"  
  
Steph laughed, "Ok but wait til you see him THEN say no!"  
  
"Steph I swear to GOD if you have got him comming here hoping I'll feel sorry enough for him just to come out with you then you're sadly mistaken!"  
  
"Relax would ya!" Steph picked the remote up and switched the TV on. "Sit back and enjoy the peep show! I'm gonna get dressed!"  
  
"Ok well who am I supposed to be looking at anyway?"  
  
"His name Is Sean O'Haire and he's HOT!" Steph shouted from the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Just like the last 3 times you've set me up with these assholes!" Sue muttered and turned her attention to the TV. "Now THAT I could get used to!" She said.  
  
Steph cocked her head and listened to the entrance music and laughed.   
  
"Matt Hardy?! Ha In your dreams he's spoken for!"   
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Sue sighed and sat back in her chair.  
  
When the next entrance music started Steph crept to the door to see the look on her face & try to gauge her reaction. Sue glanced up just as "SEAN O'HAIRE" was announced and she looked at him with her eyerows raised and wrinkled her nose up. "Oh geee thanks Steph!" She mutted and put her can onto the table.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Erm I dont think so!"  
  
"What? He's fucken hot man what is the matter with you!?" Steph said glaring at her.  
  
"He's not my type ok! Nothing wrong with him....well apart from his big nose...and he could maybe do with a new hair style but..." Sue wrinkled up her nose again and shuddered.  
  
"Aw man I felt for sure you'd go for him! Now what do I tell him when he shows up at the door with Matt?"  
  
Sue glared at her, "You had better be joking! You said you weren't doing that!"  
  
"Erm I don't believe I said that EXACTLY now did I!?"  
  
"Steph you are impossible sometimes!" Sue sighed and went into her room, banging the door behind her. 


	2. 2

BLOODY O  
  
2/?  
  
Next morning Sue was making coffee when Steph walked into the the appartment with her shoes in her hands.  
  
"What in God's name...no strike that I do NOT want to know!" Sue said going past her into the living room. She sat down and put her coffee on the table then reached for her God awful high heeled work shoes that hurt her feet all day!  
  
"OH man what anight!" Steph slumped onto the couch, "I haven't even been to sleep!"  
  
"I said I don't want to know!"  
  
"I have to do it all again tonight!"  
  
"What a shame, my heart bleeds!"  
  
"Ya know that guy you liked on Smackdown? Matt Hardy?"  
  
"I vaguly remember him why?"  
  
"It's his leaving party tonight!"  
  
"Oh where's he going back to his trailer park?"  
  
"Funny! No he's going to Raw actually. I was going to go with Matt again but.." She sighed.  
  
"Ok come on spit it out!" Sue said as she slipped her other shoe on.  
  
"Well he doesn't really want to go with a date when his bestest friend in the whole world hasn't got one!"  
  
"Doesn't that tell you something?" Sue raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"It tells me he's choosey that's all!"  
  
"Riiiight!" She took a drink from her cup.  
  
"Seriously you should come with me I mean what can happen at a party?"  
  
"You want me to remind you of the last party I went to with you?"  
  
"Ok so setting you up with Randy wasn't exactly the best plan!"  
  
"Not the best plan!" Sue said her jaw dropping. "He was a complete asshole!"  
  
"Yeah he was an asshole with one nut after we left if I recall correctly!"  
  
Sue smirked, "Yeah well he deserved that!"  
  
"Look trust me ok there will be like a million people at this party, you won't even have to talk to him if you don't want to but you would be doing me a HUUUUGE favour if you just say yes!" Steph fluttered her eyelashes at her.  
  
"Steph come on! By the time I get in from work I'm too fucked to move man!" Sue moaned.  
  
"One night ok?! One night in your whole life let your hair down and screw work, call in sick tomorrow or something!"  
  
"And then how do I pay the rent?"  
  
"Marry a rich wrestler?" Steph looked innocently at her and Sue shook her head and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Say yes!"  
  
"No!" She went for the door.  
  
"One night for me? Your bestest fwiend in the whoooole wide world?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah you will!"  
  
"No I wont!" Sue sang out as she walked out of the door.  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!" She slammed the door and Steph laughed.  
  
"Oh you are sooo going to this party girl! You know it!"  
  
By the time she had gotten home from work Sue had already decided she WAS going to the party! She had had the worst day ever and needed a drink! She got dressed and tried on 3 different outfits before she decided which one she wanted. They fought over the bathroom as was the norm when they were both going out and then once they were ready Steph called the cab.  
  
"You will have fun, trust me!"  
  
"Never ask me to trust you Stephanie!" Sue rolled her eyes.  
  
When they got to the club, where the party was being held, and walked in Sue was already wishing she had stayed at home. They headed straight for the bar and got themselves a drink. Steph said hello to almost every person in the building while Sue just stared into her drink, wishing she was infront of another Keanu Reeves movie with a box of choccies and a bottle of wine!  
  
"Oooh there you are!" Steph turned around and kissed a guy Sue assumed was the much talked about man of the moment Matt Morgan. She went back to looking in her drink rather than watch those two slobbering all over each other and she felt someone sit next to her.  
  
"Hi." She looked up.  
  
"Hello." She smiled politely. This guy had his hair tied back, black leather jacket on, white shirt, looked ok-ish but she just couldn't be bothered.  
  
"I'm Sean!" he held his hand out and she slowly turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Oh." was all she said then realised she looked like an idiot. "Oh sorry Im Sue." She shook his hand and then looked around for Steph who appeared to have made herself scarse!  
  
"You're Steph's friend right?"  
  
"Yeah." she tried not to be rude but really!!! Chat up line of 1981 here!  
  
"I ah thought so I mean I didn't see you last night Steph said you had locked yourself in the bedroom!" he smiled and Sue blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry about that I had a bit of a bad day at work yestrday."  
  
"Oh right, where do you work?"  
  
Sue rolled her eyes, she hated telling anyone! "On the beauty counter at the big store in town!"  
  
"Oh nice."  
  
"Not really! Im selling anti-wrinkle cream to women that a hot Iron wouldn't cure!"  
  
Sean laughed and took a drink from the bottle infront of him. "Can't be that bad!"  
  
"It is believe me, but.." She shrugged, "It pays the rent so I gotta do what I gotta do!" Sean nodded and looked around fliddling with the bottle in his hands. "Excuse me I just need to go to the bathroom!" Sue smiled politely and left the table. On her way to the bathroom she caught hold of Steph's arm. "Sorry Matt she needs a piss real bad!" She smiled at the guy and dragged Steph into the ladies room. "What are you playing at?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leaving me over there with that guy!"  
  
"Nice isn't he?!" Steph grinned and Sue rolled her eyes. "Come on Sue live a little! He will grow on you!"  
  
"Yeah so will fungus if I sit there long enough!" She snapped, "I didn't think you would just up and leave me man come on!"  
  
"Ok ok!" Steph laughed, "We'll come back to the table if it makes you feel any better!"  
  
"It does! I don't know anyone I feel like I don't belong here!"  
  
"You know Randy!" Steph smirked.  
  
"Oh please tell me that shit head isn't here!"   
  
Steph nodded, "He is and he still has the hots for you!"  
  
"STEPH! Jesus who do you think I am Pamela Anderson?!" Sue laughed and dragged her back out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ah well it could have worked!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You could have used Sean to make him jealous!"  
  
"Aha! Nice try butthead! Now come on!" 


	3. 3

BLOODY O!  
  
part 3  
  
Steph grabbed Matt and they made their way back to the table and tactfully made sure the only seat left for Sue was beside Sean. She looked at it and sighed, "I'm goin to the bar." She turned and went back to the bar. while she was standing there someone came and stood beside her.  
  
"Hey have I offended you or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I can't help but feel you're trying to escape me!"  
  
"Look erm Sean don't take this the wrong way but I just don't like being set up that's all!"  
  
"Who's setting you up? Yeah maybe last night it was a bit of a set up but I didn't even know you were comming tonight"!  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"Nope!" Sue went to pay the barman for her drink and Sean put his note infront of her's and he took that one. She looked over to the table where Steph and Mark were eating each other and sighed.  
  
"Anyway I'll erm, go and mingle or something then. I might see you later on!" Sean turned and left her at the bar. Great now she was going to be playing gooseberry! She sighed and turned back and leant on the bar as she drank her drink.  
  
"Well well well!"  
  
She bit on her lip and turned around slowly.  
  
"Randy. Hello." She said and turned back.  
  
"All alone at the bar huh?"  
  
"It's by choice believe me!" She sighed and drank somemore.  
  
"Let me get you a drink!"  
  
"No thanks!"  
  
"Oh come on, no hard feelings after last time right Sarah?"  
  
Sue looked at him and smiled sarcastically. "Im sorry Randy I have a date!" She looked around quickly for Sean, "And Sarah was the date you had half an hour before I walked in the door last time!" She smiled and walked into the crowd on the dance floor.  
  
"Change your mind?" She bumped into Sean.  
  
"Something like that!"  
  
"So you wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." She said unenthusiatically.  
  
"Oh look at Sue and Sean they are dancing!" Steph giggled getting slightly worse for ware as she sat on Matt's knee!  
  
"Well while they are occupied how about we get out of here?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Steph laughed and let him lead her out of the door.  
  
Sean went back to the table with Sue and she stared at the empty seats. "Where the hell did they go?"  
  
"Ah they won't be far you want another drink?"  
  
"No thanks I have some of this one left." She sighed and fiddled with her purse on her knee. Blink 182 came on and Sue looked over at the dance floor.  
  
"My favourite!" Both her and Sean said at the same time and laughed.  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
"Nahh...." She heard herself, Jesus what an old woman she was turning into! If she wasn't careful she would end up like the hags she worked with! "Oh what the hell come on!" She stood up and they went to dance.  
  
A couple of hours later Steph and Matt were still no where to be seen so Sue called a cab. "I bet she went home!" She said tapping her foot while they waited outside.  
  
"Probably." Sean looked at his feet.  
  
"Where the hell is this cab I'm freezing?"  
  
"Here it is I think!"  
  
The cab pulled up and she went to open the door but Sean opened it for her. "Thanks."  
  
"Mind if I share?"  
  
"Depends, where are you going?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I get there!" he smiled and slid into the seat beside her making her feel slightly nervous. When they got to her appartment the lights were on.  
  
"I'll kill her!" Sue said as she made her way up the stairs, followed by Sean. She opened the door, "STEPHANIE!"  
  
"What?" Steph poked her head out of her bedroom door and looked at her innocently.  
  
"What? What?! You left me!"  
  
"Erm I think you were in good hands!" Steph smirked.  
  
"That's not the point! I didn;t know where you were or.."  
  
"Will you come here a minute! Excuse us Sean!" Steph grinned at him and grabbed Sue's arm pushing her into the kitchen. "Ok I thought maybe you would't get with Sean if I was there."  
  
"What? I'm not getting with Sean anyway!"  
  
"Look you kicked up such a fuss about not wanting to get with him I figured if I wasn't there then you wouldn't have an excuse now would you?!"  
  
"Steph you are UN BEEELievable!" Sue sighed and banged her purse onto the counter.  
  
"Why? Because I want to see you have some fun!? You never have any fun you realise? I mean shit I might aswell have stayed with my mother becuase I got a new one when I moved in here with you..no strike that my mother has more fun!"   
  
Sue looked at her feet, "So I'm boring then?"  
  
Steph sighed, "For fuck's sake Sue no, not to me, we have a laugh yeah but you must be boring yourself I mean seriously! Who has to walk through that door to impress you Brad Pitt?!"  
  
"Shawn Michaels would do!" Sue smiled sarcastically at her.  
  
"Yeah well that Shawn is married that Sean is not!" Steph said pointing to the door.  
  
"I don't like him!"  
  
"Jesus you have been dancing with the guy all night!"  
  
"No I havent!"  
  
"Ok so you're telling me when we left you just sat on your own all night?"  
  
"Not exactly!"  
  
"And that's my point good night!" Steph turned to go and Sue grabbed her arm again.  
  
"Dont leave me when he's here!"  
  
"You brought him home!"  
  
"No I didn't he just kinda....followed me!"  
  
"Ok he followed you into a cab and then he followed you out of it again and up those stairs and into this appartment and you never once asked him to?"  
  
"NO! I'm serious I didn't!"  
  
"Right! As I said GOOD NIGHT!" Steph banged the kitchen door and went back to her room. Sue sighed and looked at the door, Jesus now what did she do!? 


	4. 4

BLOODY O  
  
Part 4  
  
She took a deep breath and pushed open the kitchen door and Sean was standing there with his hands crossed infront of him and looking up at her through his hair.  
  
"Erm...sorry about that." Sue fiddled with her hair nervously.  
  
"It's ok I'll erm...find my own way out!" He turned to leave and Sue felt guilty. She looked up at the celing.  
  
"SEAN Wait!" He stopped and turned around slowly. "I think there might have been some sort of misunderstanding here or erm...something..look why don't you at least stay for a coffee and call a cab?"  
  
"Thanks but I ah...I only came to see you got home I actually still have the cab running outside. See ya!" he smiled and left Sue standing there gob smacked.  
  
"What the fuck?!" She muttered to herself and sat down ont he couch stunned. She had been willing to give in slightly and offer him a coffee and he left...walked out! "Son of a..." She sighed and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
"So what time did he leave last night...or maybe he's still here?!" Steph tried to look past Sue into her bedroom.  
  
"About 5 minutes after you went to bed." Sue said moodily and stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning!" Matt wandered in looking slightly out of it, ruffling his hair and attempting to smile through a yawn. Sue wrinkled her nose up and turned away to make a coffee.  
  
"So what happened? You kicked him out after everything I said to you?" Steph said ignoring Matt as he rumaged in the fridge.  
  
"Not exactly look I dont want to talk about Sean bloody O Haire ok? I have to get ready for work!"  
  
"Work? I thought you took the day off?"  
  
"Yeah well I did but I feel like going in anyway." Sue stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
"What flew up her ass!" Matt said before taking a drink from the milk carton.  
  
"Well it certainly wasnt.." Steph swiped the carton from his hand, "...Sean that's for sure!"  
  
***  
  
Sue was almost through another crappy day in the store, she had just made her second sale in a very long day & She was on the phone taking crap from the boss with her back to the counter when someone cleared their throat behind her.   
  
"Just one moment I'll be right with you." She said without turning around and continued her argument with the boss. "Yes well I have tried that SIR and it doesnt work....EXCUSE ME? DO WHAT? You are a disgusting fucking low life son of a.." The phone was taken out of her hand.  
  
"She hates you and she quits! Go to hell!" The phone slammed down and someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Come on you're comming with me!"  
  
"SEAN! WAIT STOP!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what!? You just told my boss I hated him and I quit my job who the fuck do you think you are!? I have to go tell him it was some asshole!" She started to go back towards the counter and Sean smirked and followed her. He watched her pick the phone up and dial a number and he cleared his throat again.  
  
"Excuse me miss? I need to be served here!" She turned and glared at him. "Erm...I had my hand on the button by the way." He turned and leaned his elbow on the counter with his back to her.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said I had my other hand on the button....he didn't hear me!"  
  
Sue slammed the phone back down. "Sean! For fucks sake what? What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to get your attention and it worked didnt it?" he smirked.  
  
Sue shook her head and stared at him in disbelief. "Well ok you got my attention now what?"  
  
"I want to buy something."  
  
"What?" She stared at him.  
  
"I said I wanted to buy something."  
  
"And you did all ths because you want to buy perfume?" She raisded her eyebrow.  
  
"Im not a very patient person. I couldnt wait. I thought it would be funny and I thought maybe you would laugh or at least smile but then again I havent ever seen that happen to you so Im not sure if it's possible but I'll have that please!" he said without stopping for a breath and getting right up in her face & pointed to a bottle of perfume.  
  
Sue stared into his eyes as his face was inches away from hers and he mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "Im kinda in a hurry!"  
  
"Wha...oh...right." She turned to where he was pointing and took the bottle of expensive perfume off the shelf and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Can you wrap it please it's kind of a present for someone!" He smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wrap...the perfume...can... you.. do.. it?" he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes ok!" She snapped and wrapped it. It was the worst wrap job she had ever done in her life she was just stunned.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"The price is on the box..SIR."  
  
"That would be helpful if you hadnt just wrapped it."  
  
Sue could have slapped herself in the head! She blushed slightly and unwrapped the box, took the price off it and did a better job at wrapping it the second time around. She took his money just as the boss came around the counter.  
  
"How was the service sir? Did you find our staff helpful?"  
  
"Oh erm..." Sean stroked his chin, "Hmm yeah kinda."  
  
"Kinda?" The boss looked at her and she stared at Sean.  
  
"Yeah well I kinda wanted a demo ya know see how it would smell on a woman."  
  
"She can do that right Sue?" he shoved her to the counter. "Which one did you buy sir?" he asked.  
  
"That one." Sean pointed to the tester and the boss picked it up and grabbed her wrist. he squirted it and held it out for Sean to smell. He sniffed it slowly, the tip of his nose slightly touching her flesh. "How about I smell that one instead?" he pointe dout another one and the boss grabbed the bottle and her other wrist, squirted the other perfume and Sean took her arm from the boss' grip and held her hand as he slowly sniffed over her wrist, looking up at her through his hair. Sue swallowed hard and tooka deep breath. "NAh I think I made the right choice." he stood up and smiled. "See ya!" He winked at Sue and walked away. She puffed out her cheeks and then got a lecture off the boss for swearing at him over the phone! 


	5. 5

Bloody O   
  
part 5  
  
Sue stormed into the appartment and threw her bag onto the chair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Steph sighed and sat on the couch.  
  
"He had the NERVE TO...' Sue paced the floor, "TO COME INTO THE STORE TODAY!"  
  
'Who did?"  
  
"THAT FRIEND OF YOURS!"  
  
"I have lots of friends who are you talking about?"  
  
"THAT BLOODY O WHATSHISNAME!"  
  
"Oh that friend!" Steph smirked. "Well he's persistant I'll give him that much!" She bit on her lip to try not to laugh out loud, "So what did he want?"  
  
"URGH!" Sue ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "HE WANTED..."  
  
"Can you not shout?!"  
  
"Ok ok..." She sighed, "he wanted to buy some perfume I mean CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!?"  
  
Steph winced and put her hands to her ears, "Jesus so he bought perfume what's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is....is...."  
  
"Yeeaasss?"  
  
"Oh he was smug!"  
  
"Smug? And you're getting so wound up because he was smug?" She raised her eyebrows. "Me thinks she doth protest too much!"  
  
"OH SHUT UP STEPH!" sue stormed into her room and slammed the door. She lay on her bed staring at the celing, why was she getting so upset anyway? Jesus he infuriated her to the point where she could rip her hair out! She kept seeing his face, those eyes, man the way he had looked at her when he smelled the perfume on her wrist, the way she had got goosebumps...who the hell did he think he was!? He was an asshole that's what! Pure and simple..ASSHOLE! She turned over on the bed and grabbed the pillow, she felt like smacking it until the stuffing came out. No one had ever wound her up this much in her life!  
  
An hour later Steph carefully pushed the door open, "You asleep?"  
  
"No.' She said huffily.  
  
"Oh ok just wondered if you wanted a coffee?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Ok well Matt's comming over later hope you dont mind?"  
  
"Why should I mind? At least one of us has a life!"  
  
"Urr ok then." Steph closed the door and shook her head.   
  
Sue sighed and went out of the bedroom, on her way through to the kitchen she stopped when a tape of Smackdown Steph was watching caught her eye. "SEAN O HAIRE!" the announcer said and she curled her lip up yet couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.  
  
"Ok here's a...what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" Sue took the cup off Steph and sat down, "Do we have to watch this?"  
  
"You were watching it weren't you?" Steph smirked as she sat down.  
  
"No! Why would I be watching it! I've seen enough of that guy in one day to last a freakin life time!"  
  
"Oh right." Steph smirked again and took a drink from her cup.  
  
"Don't give me that look Steph!" Sue scowled.  
  
"Hey I wasn't even aware I was looking at you ok?"  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Sue sighed.  
  
"Ok pass me the remote I'll switch it off." Steph held her hand out.  
  
"Well if you're watching it it doesn't matter."  
  
"Do you wanna watch it or not?"  
  
"No I said I don't wanna watch that idiot!"  
  
"Well then pass me the remote and I'll turn it off!"  
  
Sue sighed and passed her the rmote for the VCR and Steph switched it off. "There how's that? That better?"  
  
"Yes." Sue put her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Jesus he really did wind you up what did he do?"  
  
"Oh he took the phone out of my hand and told my boss I hated him and I quit!"  
  
"He did WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah then I freaked and told him I had to call him back and he waited until I had my hand on the phone then told me he was joking he'd cut it off before he spoke!" Steph burst out laughing and had to put her cup down. "It wasn't funny Steph!"  
  
"Oh man I wish I'd been there to see that!" She laughed.  
  
"Yeah well I wish you could've taken my place man it was embarassing!"  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Oh that'll be Matt." Steph stood up.  
  
"Ok I'll make myself vanish then I suppose!" Sue sighed and stood up taking her cup with her. Steph let Matt in and kissed him and they sat down.  
  
"Oh Sue is really pissed at Sean by the way! "  
  
Matt laughed, "He's never shut up about her all day man!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah about what a bitch she is!"  
  
"Oh, not good!" Steph hung her head.  
  
"Nah it's just Sean's way I think he really likes her!"  
  
"Really? Well he went to where she works today and made a total fool out of her!"  
  
"Yeah sounds like Sean!"  
  
"She will never go for him now!"  
  
"You just wait! He has his ways!" Matt smirked.  
  
"You know I think your friend is one evil little bastard!" Steph laughed.  
  
"You got that right....trust me she will be putty in his hands by the end of the week you aint seen him in action!" Matt shook his head and laughed, "Oh and erm he's picking me up later so you might just be able to catch a glimpse!"  
  
"Oh great! World war three in my appartment just what I need! She'll kill me you realise!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she will think I've set her up again, maybe I should warn her!"  
  
"Don't you dare Sean will kill me!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah just leave it to him I'm tellin you he's the master!"  
  
"I don't think I like the sound of this!"  
  
"Well let me take your mind off it then!" Matt took her cup out of her hands and pushed her back on the couch as he lkissed her. 


	6. 6

Bloody O  
  
Part 6  
  
Sue was dozing off on her bed when suddenly music blasted from the living room. She jumped up and yanked the door open, "STEPH! For God's sake!" She went around the couch and switched the Hi Fi off, "What the hell you...." She turned around and stopped when she saw the figure on the couch.  
  
"Sorry I think Steph's a little busy with Matt, they asked me to wait."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sue glared at Sean.  
  
"Im just picking up Matt, nothing else. Sorry it looks like I woke you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have bed hair!" Sean smirked and Sue quickly started to smooth her hair.  
  
"Oh screw you!" She muttered and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She took deep breaths as she stood with her hands on the counter and her back to the door. Jesus he was an asshole! She clenched her fists as she stood getting more and more anoyed by the second that he had the nerve to show up at her house like this, he was doing it to wind her up and she knew it....and it was working, she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Is there a coffee going for me?" Sean leaned over her shoulder and looked at the kettle. His breath was hot on her neck and his body warm behind her. She swallowed hard.  
  
"If you want one."  
  
"I do." He said quietly and sniffed her hair.  
  
She turned around quickly and he put his hands at either side of her on the counter so she was inches away from him. "I....I need to get a...a....cup." She stammered not able to break away from his gaze. He moved closer to her, she backed up against the counter as far as she could go until she was leaning back and on her tip toes as he pressed his body against her. His lips drew close to her mouth and she swallowed hard, her breath was caught in her throat. He moved his lips towards hers then turned his head and whispered in her ear.  
  
"White with two!" His lips grazed her ear lobe and she closed her eyes as her heart almost beat out of her chest. Then he turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving her standing there, breathless. She looked towards the door, staring, not believing what had just happened.  
  
"Ok..." She puffed out her cheeks and went to get another cup and made him a coffee. With her hands shaking slightly she took a deep breath and walked backwards, pushing the door open. When she turned around Steph was sitting on the couch and she stared at her.  
  
"Oh that for me?"  
  
"Oh um...er....yeah." Sue put the cup down inront of Steph and looked around the room. "Has Matt gone then?" She asked trying not to look bothered.  
  
"Yeah bout 2 minutes ago why?" Steph bit her lip to stop herself smirking.  
  
"No reason just asking, nothing wrong in asking is there?"  
  
"Nope." She picked her cup up and took a drink then wrinkled her face up. "Ewwww! You put sugar in my coffee man!" She shook her head.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah man that's gross!" Steph stood up.   
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." Sue said looking down into her cup, thinking of nothing but the way his breath had felt on her cheek, his body pressing against her. She shook her head as if trying to clear it.  
  
"Yeah well I think I know!" Steph smiled and went into the kitchen, Sue didn't even hear her. "Anyway the guys are comming back with a take out of you want to join us?" She shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Huh?" Sue looked up at the kitchen door.  
  
"I said..." Steph sighed and leaned around the door, "Matt and Sean are comming back with a take out if you want to join us?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Um I dont know maybe you're hungry?"  
  
"Well Im not. Im not sitting here with that asshole all night!"  
  
"Oh for Gods sake FINE!" Steph held her hands up, "Im saying nothing else I give up, but you know you like him and.."  
  
"No I dont!" Sue snapped. "Jesus give me some credit AS IF!"  
  
"FIne like I said get on with it! I give up!"  
  
"There's nothing to give up on!"  
  
"I Said fine whatever!" Steph went back tomake her coffee.  
  
"AND I DONT WANT SETTING UP AGAIN!"  
  
"I SAID OK!" Steph yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"SO YOU NEEDN'T KEEP GOING ON AND ON ABOUT SEAN BLOODY O'HAIRE OK?"  
  
Steph smirked and shook her head as she poured the water into her cup. Jesus she had it bad! "I SAID OK I WONT MENTION BLOODY O'HAIRE AGAIN!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"GOOD!" Steph yelled and had to stop herself laughing out loud as she walked back into the living room.  
  
"And I dont want you to keep inviting him round here he winds me up!"  
  
"I Can see that!" Steph said and had to turn away.  
  
"It's not funny Stephanie!"  
  
"I'm not laughing ok I just think maybe you might like him...slightly even?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OK I said I'm not saying anything more!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"So you eating with us or..?"  
  
"Yes! No!" Sue stood up and went to her door. "Anyway yes I am! Why the hell should I hide out in my room this is my God damn appartment!"  
  
"You said it!"  
  
"And if I want to stay out here then I damn well will!"  
  
"You go girl!" Steph said flatly, knowing Sue wasnt even listening to her anyway.  
  
"And anyway I am a bit hungry."  
  
"So eat." Steph took a drink from her cup and eyed her friend pacing up and down the room having an argument with herself and shook her head.  
  
"And another thing..." She pointed at Steph just as there was a knock on the door. Sue stared at the door and stopped pacing.  
  
"Well answer it you're up!" Steph rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine!" Sue went and yanked the door open. 


	7. 7

Bloody O   
  
Part 7  
  
Sue went to the door and Matt and Sean stood there with brown paper bags in there hands, she stood back and let them in. When Sean passed her he stared into her eyes, intimidating her somewhat and she took a small step backwards without taking her eyes off his. She closed the door and went back to the chair sitting with her legs outstretched and her arms folded while Steph and the 2 guys sorted out the food. Sean came back into the living room and looked at her as he sat down opposite. "So you're eating with us?"  
  
"Yes problem?"  
  
"No problem." he shrugged, "I just didn't think super-bitches needed to eat!"  
  
"EXCUSE..." Sue stopped and leaned back in her seat when Steph and Matt walked in with the food. Sean sat back and licked his lips and laughed. They ate while Sean, Matt and Steph made small talk about work, latest angles and stuff that Sue knew nothing about so she sat back and ate quietly. Sean kept looking over at her, smirking as he ate and as much as she tried to ignore him, she felt drawn to his eyes every time she noticed they were on her. He talked with Steph and Matt like a real human being, no sarcasm, no innuendos, and he even laughed a few times. Sue wished he could just talk to her like that, maybe they would get somewhere! She shook her head when she realised what she was thinking, she couldn't possibly like this asshole in any shape or form whether he was insulting her or being Prince Charming it shouldnt matter. She didn't like him, end of story. They finished and Sue took the plates into the kitchen to wash up. Steph went to follow her and Sean put a hand on her leg to stop her.  
  
"Allow me!" he smirked.  
  
"Sean dont piss her off man I have to live with her!" Steph sighed.  
  
"Relax I'll be a total gentleman!" he winked and went into the kitchen. Sue rolled her eyes when she saw him walk in.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"No thanks." She said flatly.  
  
"How about you wash I wipe?"  
  
"Whatever as long as you dont speak to me then I guess I can live with that." She turned her back.  
  
"Is ah... this the towel?" He leaned over her shoulder again pressing his body against hers, a little more forcefully than the last time he'd done it.  
  
"Yes." Sue said and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok!" he moved away quickly once he had hold of the towel and she swallowed hard. They stood there in silence while she washed and Sean dried all the plates. He kept looking at her and she wanted to slap his face! Every time she looked up from what she was doing his eyes were on her, it was starting to piss her off!  
  
Steph leaned her ear to the door.  
  
"Do you need to do that?" Matt mumbled from the couch.  
  
"Shh!" She hissed and listened. "Hey there's no sound at all you think they are making out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why wouldnt they be?"  
  
"Because Sean doesnt work that fast babe come here will you!" he sighed.  
  
"What do you mean not that fast?" Steph said as she went and sat on his lap. Matt smirked.  
  
"He has his ways like I said but ah if he sees something he wants he makes sure he gets it on his terms." he shrugged.  
  
"You know Sue likes him right but she will never give up that easy!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Lets just say she's not one for admitting when she is wrong and Oh man did she ever get it wrong about him!" Steph laughed.  
  
Sue went to put the plates into the cupboard and Sean reached his arm up, "Let me!" he took hold of the plates making sure his hand was on hers as he stared into her eyes. She reluctantly let go and he put them in the cupboard, leaning over to get them into place. Sue's eye's traveled down his body to his ass that was in tight black jeans. She didnt even realise she was looking until he turned around and saw her look away quickly. He bit on his lip and looked her up and down.  
  
"What have I done to piss you off so much?"  
  
"What have you done? It'd be a shorter list to tell you what you hadn't done! Ever since I met you you have been insulting, and rude and..." he walked towards her slowly and she backed off.  
  
"No please do carry on!"  
  
She had to look upwards to see his face as he neared her, towering over her and she swallowed, "And a total ass..." She stopped when his hand touched her arm. "...hole." She said almost whispering. He moved his fingers up it gently caressing her and she gulped and tried to continue. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.  
  
"You had some suds on your arm!" he said quietly and showed her what was on his fingers.  
  
"Huh?" She said still looking into his eyes.  
  
He held his fingers infront of her face and she blinked. "Suds...on your arm...see?"  
  
"Oh....right." She looked at his fingers and he grabbed the towel and wiped them, smiled at her then walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What have you done?" Matt said when he saw the smirk on his friend's face.  
  
"Stunned her into silence, enjoy it while it lasts! And now ladies and gentlemen I take my leave! I'll be in the car if my presece is required for the kiss of life to her ladyship!" he winked, grabbed his coat and left.  
  
"Oh lord what HAS he done to her?" Steph rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Sue was standing looking out of the window into the darkness with the towel in her hands.  
  
"Hey! Penny for them?"  
  
"What? Oh nothing. Im going to bed!"  
  
"Ok, you have fun tongiht?"  
  
"No. But I'll survive!" She forced a smile and was about to open the door when she turned around, "has he gone?"  
  
"Yes how did you guess?"  
  
"Just a hunch!" She shrugged.  
  
"Sue why don't you just make this less painless for us all and admit that you like the guy for God's sake?"  
  
"Because I don't like him Steph and I if I ever change my mind you will be the first to know! Goodnight!" 


	8. 8

Bloody O   
  
Part 8  
  
A couple of weeks went by and Sue didn't see Sean and neither did Steph mention him. She speant half her time on the phone to Matt and even then Sean's name wasn't even brought up in the conversation.  
  
Sue was taking a lunch break one day, on her own as usual when someone sat opposite her. She looked up from her sandwich and stared. "What in God's name do you want?"  
  
"Saw you sitting and I don't like to eat alone!" he smirked and waved the waitress over.  
  
"Well that's a shame because I'm finished and I have to get back to work." Sue stood up and grabbed her purse. "I take it wonder boy is also back in town then?"  
  
"Hmm yeah he's sitting right here!" Sean pointed at himself and Sue rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're so full of yourself O'Haire." She stormed out of the cafe and went back to work, early!  
  
She had just taken her coat off when Sean walked in and leaned on the counter.  
  
"WHAT?" She spat at him and he cocked his finger so she leaned down slightly.  
  
He moved her hair away from her ear and whispered, "You owe me 3 dollars!"  
  
"What?" She gave him a confused look as she stood back up. Again he motioned for her to go closer so she did and again he moved her hair slowly.  
  
"You didn't pay for you sandwich at the diner!"  
  
"Oh." Sue stood up blushing slightly.  
  
"I just didn't want to broadcast it!" he shrugged.  
  
"Fine!" She went into her purse and pulled out a note. "Here keep the change!" She slammed it onto the counter and he looked at it and laughed then started to back off. "Take it!" She held it up and he continued to walk away laughing, he turned and left. She stood there furious. How did he always do this shit to her!?  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"YES JUST A MINUTE!" She snapped at a customer and the lady backed off shocked and walked away. Sue put a hand to her forehead. Over the past two weeks Sean had haunted her dreams and she couldn't get him out of her head when she was awake either. It was ridiculous! They were both acting like children but he wound her up to boiling point and although she was now staring to admit to herself that she liked him, at the same time she would love to slap him down!  
  
She still hadn't clamed down when she got home that afternoon. Steph was at work and she was alone inthe house and she took off her stupid work shoes and threw them at the wall before flopping down into the chair and sighing. "Bastard!" She muttered to herself, "Son a fucking bitch mother fucking bastard!" She said louder just as there was a knock on the door. She gritted her teeth and went to answer it. When she opened it Sean was standing there smirking.  
  
"Steph's not here!" She went to slam the door and he got his foot in it. Sue rolled her eyes. "WHAT?! Ok What!? I'm sick of this bullshit! What have you come to insult me about this time?!"  
  
"Nothing." Sean looked into her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" She held her arms out to the sides.  
  
"Well aren't you going to invite me in for a coffee I'm waiting for Matt."  
  
"Good for you then wait in the hall!" She went to slam the door and this time he held his hand out to stop it.  
  
"You really are a prize bitch arent you?" He laughed and she glared at him.  
  
"Get your hand off the door."  
  
"And what if I don't?" he whispered, his eyes widening as he got right up in her face. She gulped.  
  
"I'll....I'll scream." She smirked sarcastically cocking her head to one side.  
  
"So?" He shrugged.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"Go ahead if it makes you feel any better!" he stood back and held his arms out.  
  
"I will Sean I swear!" Again he shrugged. All she could think was don't call my bluff you bastard and she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. A couple of the neighbours were walking past and Sean just looked around him tapping his foot waiting for her to stop.  
  
"I have that effect on her all the time!" He said to one old guy walking past and the guy laughed. "Are you finished?"  
  
"I hate you!" Sue scowled at him and turned and slammed the door. She had just stepped away from it when it opened again. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF......" Steph cowered as Sue brought her fist up.  
  
"Woooah!" She ducked, "What the hell have I done?!"  
  
Sue stared at her wide eyed. "Wha...bu...." She went to the door and yanked it wide open and looked both ways along the hall. "Ok where is he?"  
  
"He who?" Steph looked at her innocently.  
  
"Bloody O'Haire!"  
  
"Erm I havent seen him!"  
  
"Come on what is this guy a vampire? What does he just dissapear in a puff of smoke?!"  
  
"Sue calm down what the hell did he say!?"  
  
"He said I was a prize bitch!" Sue said with her eyes like dinner plates and Steph smirked. "WHAT?!"  
  
"He's gone to the car!" She shook her head.  
  
"Steph!! That wasn't funny man! And I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM IF HE'S COMMING BACK!" Sue shouted as she slammed the bedroom door.  
  
"Jesus what the hell have you said to her?!" Steph looked as Sean walked in and closed the door. He put his finger to his lips.  
  
"Call her out here!"  
  
"What? Are you kidding she'll kill both of us man!"  
  
"Just do it she's not killing anyone!"  
  
Steph shook her head and knocked on Sue's door. "Sue?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Erm can you come out here a second?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I ah...because.." Steph looked to Sean for help and he mouthed 'phone' at her. "There's someone on the phone for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I dont freakin know will you just come out here and answer it!"  
  
Sue sighed and got off her bed and swung her door open wide, "Jesus I wish people would just leave me..." She stared as Sean stepped into view and her mouth opened to say something when he grabbed her and kissed her lips. She tried to push him back but he held her tight as his tongue snaked it's way into her mouth and she couldn't help but give in. Steph cringed as she watched what he was doing! She was sure Sue was going to blow her stack for this! When she finally managed to push him away she glared at him.  
  
"Come out with me tonight!" he smiled at her. She brought her hand up and slapped his face as hard as she could and he stepped sideways from the force. He rubbed his cheek where her hand had left a mark and smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then. I'll see you at 8!"   
  
"UUUURRRGGHH!" Sue stormed back into her room and slammed the door almost off it's hinges! 


	9. 9

Bloody O   
  
Part 9  
  
"Sue you have to come out of there sometime!" Steph said as she knocked on the door.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Well you are gonna need to pee!"  
  
"I'll pee in my boots go away!"  
  
"Hey don't take this out on me I never set you up this time!"  
  
"Yeah so who was on the phone for me before?" Sue said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Ok point taken I shouldn't have done that but..." * think quick Steph! * Steph bit on her lip as her mind whired! "He looked really desperate to talk to you!"  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Erm yeah or I wouldn't have done it would I? I thought I was helping him out that's all and I should have thought about it but it was a spur of the moment thing!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Steph looked at her watch, "A little after 7."  
  
"I'm not going out with him you know!"  
  
"Fine whatever just come out and talk to me! I know you hate his guts, you would rather piss in your own shoes than talk to him and that's a pretty sure sign if nothing else!"  
  
"Ok." Sue sighed and opened the door looking sorry for herself.  
  
"There that wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
"Guess not." She sulked and Steph put her arm around her.  
  
"You want my advice?"  
  
"I'm gonna get it anyway whether I want it or not right?"  
  
"Right!" Steph smiled and led her to the couch, "So I say just give it up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go out with the guy what harm can it do?"  
  
"Ha well from my experiance with Sean Bloody O 'Haire it could do a lot of harm."  
  
"Oh come on he's not Satan for God's sake, and ah I think he likes you!" She smirked.  
  
"Yeah well hasn't he just made that obvious the way he's been carrying on!"  
  
"Apparently that's his 'way' or something."  
  
"Yeah well this is mine and I ain't going out with that arrogant no good son of a bitch and that's that!"  
  
Steph sighed and looked at her friend, "You would tell me though like confide in me if you liked him right?"  
  
"Yes and I don't!" Sue looked at her hands, "Well not exactly."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Ok don't gloat!"  
  
"Oh my God you are so going out with him tonight girl come on!" She pulled her off the couch.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To pick out your outfit!"  
  
"No I can't!"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because...." She fiddled with her fingers, "I'm scared." She mumbled.  
  
"Sorry what was that?"  
  
"I said I'm scared!" She shrugged "there so now you know."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Steph you haven't seen him with me he winds me up and he makes me look like a fool! What if this is just another way to make me look like an idiot by not showing up?"  
  
"He wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Yeah well I can't take that chance I'm sorry!" Sue pulled her arm out of Steph's grip and walked into the kitchen. Steph sighed, she had told Matt Sean was going to go too far, now it looked like he had blown it altogether.   
  
Sue sat there in silence for a long time, sipping her coffee. When she looked upa t the clock it was 10 mintes to 8 and she sighed and stood up. "I'm goin to bed." Steph nodded feeling so sorry for her.  
  
She sighed and flopped onto her bed and stared at the celing, for all that she had said she still could't switch off and stop listening for a knock on the door. 8:15 came and went and she hadn't heard anything. 8:30 came and went, nothing. She turned over on her bed and closed her eyes, looked as though she had been right after all and she was glad she hadn't fallen for his cruel joke and made a total idiot of herself. She eventually, after one last look at the clock at 8:45, fell asleep. 


	10. 10

Bloody O!  
  
Part 10  
  
At 9:30 Sue was woken up by a soft knock on the door. She stirred and looked over at it trying to shake the sleep from her head. "Comming." She groaned and got off the bed. When she opened the door she was greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers and she took a step back totally amazed. "Erm..."  
  
The bouquet moved aside and Sean stood there in the doorway to her room. "I'm sorry." He said and stared into her eyes, a habit of his she had picked up on these past few weeks of knowing him. Sue just stared at him.   
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because I'm late!"  
  
"Wasn't that part of your master plan? Make me squirm? Make me look like an idiot?"  
  
"No my car broke down!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I'm serious! It did I swear to you!"  
  
"OK well whatever I wasn't comming out with you anyway!"  
  
"I guessed." He said. "So have these anyway and I'll see you around I guess." He shoved the flowers at her and turned to leave, he looked a bit pissed that his scheme had backfired and Sue was secretly glad. He didn't like it when the tables were turned then tough shit! She looked at the flowers and threw them on the floor then went to the kitchen, passing Matt and Steph on the couch as she went.  
  
"Doesn't look good! I'll be right back." Steph sighed and went to the kitchen. "Hey! Where's all those gorgeous flowers?"  
  
"On my floor."  
  
"Oh." Steph leaned her back on the counter.  
  
"I didn't know Matt was comming tonight!"  
  
"Either did he until Sean rang him to ask for a lift."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A lift! Sean's car broke down but Matt had to finish work before he picked him up that's why he was so late." Sue sighed and looked at the celing. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Has he left?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"I'll be right back." She sighed and slipped her sneakers on and went after him. She found him outside waiting for a cab. Sean rolled his eyes and turned away. "I don't need to bitched out or yelled at ok I'm waiting for a cab then I'm gone." he put his hands into his pockets.  
  
"I didn't come out here to bitch!"  
  
"Yeah well that'll be a first!" He laughed sarcastically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You think I haven't had a right to get a little pissed after the stunts you pulled?"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hey!" She grabbed his arm and turned him around, "You have humiliated me..." She counted off on her fingers, "You have pissed me off, you have wound me up and called me a bitch more times than I care to count and I don't even know you and you think I have no right to bitch!? Well I don't know what planet you have been living on buddy but it ain't the same one as everyone else and another thing..."  
  
"Are you finished?" Sean held his hands out to the sides.  
  
"NO!" She snapped.  
  
"Yes you are!" He stepped closer to her and she backed off. "Because it's my turn to speak ok?" he stepped closer again and again she backed off, "You have bitched at me, you never laughed at my jokes, you called me an asshole, son of a bitch, bastard not to mention slapping my face And when I try to appologise you tell me where to go and then follow me out here to punk me out so don't think this is a one way thing lady!"  
  
Sue's jaw dropped, "Lady?!"  
  
"Yeah well it was a figure of speach!!" he snorted and smirked at her and her jaw dropped even further.  
  
"YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE!"  
  
Steph and Matt looked out of the window, "Uhoh! There's gonna be blood spilled I'm tellin ya!" Steph shook her head, "Why can't he just be nice to her man? I'm gonna have to go down there and break it up before it gets nasty!"  
  
"No no no...." Matt grabbed her arm, "Wait up it'll be saweet!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here, keep watching!" He grinned.  
  
"I am? I AM!" Sean threw his hands up into the air, "Let me tell you something...I have never met a more infuriating, self centered cold bitch in my life than you!" He pointed at her.  
  
"What?" She said with her eyes like dinner plates. "You think I'm infuriating why? Because I didn't fall at your feet like all the blondes you're used to well news flash you ain't all that O'Haire infact I would't piss on you if you were on fire!" Sean started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Sue said feeling her blood boil inside her, "What the fuck have I just said that's so funny?"  
  
"You think I was interested in you?" he paced around the parking lot, "Seriously you are so up yourself! Man you would be too high maintenence for my taste sweetheart!" he shook his head.  
  
"You're only saying that now because I knocked you back!" She spat.  
  
"You did? Oh when was that....because I didn't hear that?" he walked back towards her.  
  
"She's gonna deck him man wrestler or not he's had it now I'm telling ya!" Steph folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Shhh!" Matt put his arms around her shoulders, 'I'll bet you $20 she doesn't!"  
  
"You are so out of pocket on that it aint even funny dude!"  
  
He walked right up to her and she backed up against the small wall of the lot that came up to the back of her knees. "Infact I don't ever remember hearing you say that?" He was right in her face and she stared at him, "I still don't hear anything!" He said as his his face drew close to hers and he put a hand to his ear. He shrugged, "Still nothing....was that a.....oh no it was silence!" He smirked. He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers. She closed her eyes and gulped, waiting....until he was leaning over her....then she moved quickly and his legs hit off the wall sending him head first into the shrubbery.  
  
"What do you hear now Sean?" Sue smirked as he turned around, sitting on his ass and leaning one arm on his knee.  
  
"Baby I hear wedding bells!" he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"EAT SHIT O'HAIRE!!" She laughed and went back inside.  
  
"WAAAHOO! GO SUE!!" Steph bent over laughing and held out her hand. "Come on pay up!"  
  
"Man that's never happened to him before!" Matt shook his head as if his favourite football team and just been beaten in the final! He reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20 bill, pulled a face and put it in Steph's hand."Double that says he will be even more persistant now!" Matt grinned.  
  
"You're on! My girl aint as weak as that!" Steph smirked and went to let Sue in the door. 


	11. 11

Bloody O  
  
Part 11  
  
(I never thought it'd get this far! *sighs*LOL)  
  
Sue grinned as she walked back into the appartment and Steph high fived her. "Way to go girl!" Steph laughed.  
  
"Well he deserved it!"  
  
"Man I better go see if he's ok I suppose!"  
  
"Matt do you always run up his ass?" Steph raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I wasn't running up his ass I just never saw a woman get one over on him that's all!" Matt scowled at her.  
  
"Well I'm sure he will survive!" Steph put her arms around Matt's neck and pouted.  
  
"Oh why what do you have in mind?" Matt grinned.  
  
Steph kissed him and grinned.  
  
"Ahem!" Sue cleared her throat, "Excuse me guys save it let me bask in my glory here would ya!?" Sue held up her hand and walked past them.  
  
"Spoil sport!" Steph pouted.  
  
"Anyway babe I have to go because Sean hasn't got a car!"  
  
"Yeah tell him he hasn't got a set either!" Sue said as she walked into the kitchen and Steph burst out laughing.  
  
"Poor Sean!" she shook her head.  
  
"Poor Sean my arse!" Sue shouted from the kitchen. "Don't you go feeling all sorry for him he deserved worse than I gave him!"  
  
"Yeah I guess!" Steph smiled just as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"If that's my knight in shining armour tell him the bitch queen is washing her hair!" Sue yelled.  
  
Steph pulled the door open without even looking to see who was there she stepped aside and Sean just stood there. "I need a lift home!"  
  
"Well come in then!"  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
Steph rolled her eyes and gestured for him to step inside. "She's in the kitchen."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I think you should go and appologise dont you?"  
  
"Why the hell should I appologise?"  
  
"Take a guess?" Steph shoved him into the kitchen and closed the door. "Right you..." She pushed Matt towards the couch then straddled him. "Where were we?"  
  
"How did I ever live without you!" Matt grinned as she kissed him.  
  
"I ah..." Sean looked back to the door for an escape route as Sue turned around with a cup in her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I think I owe you an appology?"  
  
"You do? Why's that?"  
  
"Um for being an asshole?" Sean shrugged and Sue stepped closer to him.  
  
"And what makes you think you have been as asshole?" She said as she drew nearer him.  
  
"Because you told me often enough!" He smirked.  
  
Sue walked right infront of him and he stood his ground as she stood on her tip toes infront of him, brushing her body against his. He looked into her eyes and she reached up and ran her hand through his hair. Still he didn't flinch not even once, just licked his lips and stared at her. She moved some of his hair away from his ear and brushed her lips against his lobe.  
  
"Appology accepted!" She whispered as she pressed her body more forcefully against his and he felt his mouth go dry and cleared his throat. She took a small step backwards and stared at him, running her hand along his arm down to his hand then took hold of it. She pulled it towards her and turned his palm up as she ran her thumb over his fingers and he swallowed hard.  
  
"You've forgiven me then?" he said quietly.  
  
She lifted his fingers to her mouth and kissed them lightly and he took a deep breath but still didnt take his eyes away from hers, "You had a twig in your hair!" She pressed something into his hand and he blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Goodnight!" She smiled and walked out and when he looked down at his hand there was a twig she had taken from his hair. He ran his tongue along his lip and sighed as he looked at the celing, then he smiled and shook his head. "Bitch." He muttered as he adjusted his trousers to make his growing errection less obvious.  
  
"Guys I'm...OH Lord get a room!" Sue rolled her eyes and went into ther bedroom as Stpeh and Matt sat up.  
  
"Stay tonight!"  
  
"I cant I have to take Sean home!" Matt groaned.  
  
"So he can sleep on my couch!"  
  
"Who's sleeping on the couch?" Sean said as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"You if you don't mind!" Steph fluttered her eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes and then stopped and smirked.  
  
"No not at all I think that could be benificial!"  
  
"Sean!" Steph scowled at him.  
  
"What?!" He said innocently.  
  
"Don't try anything funny with her because next time she might just knock you out!"  
  
"Relax would you!" Sean smiled, "As f I would do anything like that!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Steph stood up and went to get the spare douvet. She pushed it into his arms forcefully, "AND I MEAN IT O'HAIRE!! You are sleeping on the couch ok? Take note of those two words....SLEEP and COUCH!" She glared at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know! I know!"  
  
"You sure you dont mind man? I mean I can take you home and come back but it's like a 2 hour trip ya know and erm..."  
  
"Needs must?" Sean raised his eyebrows at Matt and Matt smirked.  
  
"You got it!" he grinned and followed Steph into her room.  
  
"Yeah." Sean sighed and dumped the douvet on the couch, "Trouble is I aint got it!" he muttered as he took off his boots! 


	12. 12

Bloody O   
  
Part 12  
  
Sean curled up on the couch pulled the quilt up to his chin and sighed as he lay staring at the celing. He looked over at her bedroom door and bit on his lip then turned over so he wasn't facing it, it was way too tempting to just go in there and tell her he wanted her baaad!  
  
Sue lay in bed looking at the moon through her window as she fiddled with her hair. She had heard the conversation between the three of them after she had gone to bed so she knew he was on the couch. She turned over and looked at the door then sat up. She threw the quilt back and sat there with an evil smirk on her face. She went to the door, wearing her shorts and vest crop shirt that she wore for bed and took her hair out of the elastic and shook it free. Then she opened the door not even looking at the couch.  
  
Sean sat up slightly when he heard a door open and stared as she walked past him into the kitchen, she hadn't even noticed he was there! He licked his lips and threw the quilt off the couch and got up in just his jeans and no top and decided to follower her.  
  
Sue was bending over looking in the fridge when she heard the door open and tried not to smirk and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other knowing he was looking and revelling in the fact that she was going to play him at his own game! She pulled out a bottle of water and stood up and turned around surprised to see he was right up infront of her and she jumped slightly.  
  
"What's say we forget about playing games huh?" He said as he put his hands on her hips.  
  
"Games? What games?" She looked innocently at him.  
  
"You know what I mean!" he rolled his eyes and shuffled closer to her and she could plainly feel the hardness in the front of his jeans and she smirked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" She took the top off the bottle and took a drink. He took it out of her hands and took a long drink himself and she watched his throat move as he put his head back and swallowed, but she was not giving in this easily! She grabbed the bottle off him and spilled the water down his neck, dribling onto his chest and she looked at it and licked her lips. He smirked as he watched her thinking he had her but if she made it this easy for him she would miss all the fun he had when he was tormenting her! She let him pull her close to him and she let him start to kiss her neck, infact she enjoyed it and let it last for a few minutes until she was sure he was sufficiently wound up!  
  
"Hmm it's late I have to get up for work tomorrow!" he looked up at her as she took another drink from the bottle looking like she wasn't bothered at all and he sighed.  
  
"Don't do this to me!" He said. breathing heavily.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what you're doing! I know I was an asshole and I already appologised ok! I'm sorry now please can we stop playing these games!" he said almost desperately.  
  
"Oh I'm not playing games Sean." She smiled and shook her head and moved his hand from her hip. "I'm going to bed." She traced her finger where the water had dripped from his neck down to his waist band then smirked and pulled on it, pulling him close to her. He went to kiss her and she turned her head at the last minute so his lips found her cheek. He could have screamed!  
  
"Night Sean and erm.." She looked down at his bulging pants and traced her tongue slowly along her bottom lip, "Sweet dreams!" She whispered into his ear then walked out.  
  
Sean put his hands on his hips and shook his head as he curled his lip. He stormed out of the kitchen and put his hand on her door just as Steph walked out of her room!  
  
"WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"I was...she jsut got up and...."  
  
"SEAN!" She stared at him. "I TOLD YOU OK! COUCH!"  
  
"I was but she..."  
  
"I FUCKING KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Steph ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"What's goin on?" Sue opened her door and rubbed her eyes as if she had just woken up!  
  
"I just caught this pervert about to go into your room!" Steph glared at Sean who stood there with his mouth opening and closing!  
  
"HE WAS WHAT!!?" Sue looked at him trying not to smirk.  
  
"What the hell is all the shouting about?" Matt walked out of the other room.  
  
"Your friend here trying to perve on Sue!" Steph nudged Matt in the ribs and he winced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me!" She said sharply.  
  
"Ok maybe I should take you home Sean!"  
  
"OH no you're not taking him home! Get out!" Steph shoved him.  
  
"What? Steph I didn't...Sue tell her!"  
  
"Tell her what? That you're a pervert!? She already knows that!" Sue turned away trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Steph be reasonable here!" Matt pleaded with her.  
  
"I am being reasonable I haven't hit him!" She glared at Matt.  
  
"Matt dude help me out here!" Sean pleaded as Steph pushed him to the door.  
  
"Steph!" Matt said. "You cant just kick him out man it's freezing out there!"  
  
"Watch me!" She opened the door shoved him into the hall and slammed it shut again. "Right I'm going to bed you comming?" She stared at Matt and went into the bedroom. Matt looked at Sue and Sue shrugged and wnt back into her room. He rolled his eyes looked at the door, looked at Steph's room then thought screw it and followed her in!  
  
Sue waited until their room was quiet then snuck out and opened the front door. Sean was standing there with bare feet and just his jeans on leaning on the wall with his arms folded acros his chest. He looked up through his hair when she opened the door and she smirked and stood to one side letting him come back in. he followed her to the door of her room and she turned around.  
  
"Couch!" She smiled and shut the door leaving him standing there about to blow a fuse! 


	13. 13

Bloody O  
  
Part 13  
  
Sue woke up early next moring and groaned as she knocked her alarm off the bedside table. She dragged herself out of bed and straight into the shower noticing the lump under the douvet still on the couch. She got dressed and did her hair and went and crept up beside the couch with a bottle of perfume in her hand, picking his shirt off the floor she tipped perfume onto it trying not to laugh to herself. She placed it back in a heap on the floor and went to make a quick coffee. While she was in the kitchen there was a mumble of 'morning' from behind her and she smirked.  
  
"Hadn't you best get out of here before Steph wakes up and kicks you out again?" Sue turned around and leaned her back on the counter with her coffee in her hand.  
  
"Give a guy a chance to wake up!" Sean ruffled his hair and took her cup from her hands and drank some coffee then handed it back to her and she put it to her mouth, looking up making sure he was watching she ran her tongue around the rim where he had just taken a drink and he tunred away and looked up at the celing. She smirked and handed it back to him, "Here finish it I'm going to work."  
  
"I don't suppose there's any chance of a lift?"  
  
"You suppose right!" she smiled. "Bye."  
  
"Wait up! Please? If I have to wait for Matt then I gotta face the wrath of Steph again and I seriously can not handle it at this time of a morning."  
  
"Ok but you better be quick I was meant to leave like 5 minutes ago!" She walked out of the door and he sighed then he heard the front door slam and he ran into the living room and threw his shirt on without doing the buttons. He stopped and sniffed at it and wrinkled his nose up then he grabbed his boots and jacket and ran down the stairs and out to the car, with his boots still in his hands.  
  
She couldnt help but look at his body as his shirt flapped open around him on his way across the parking lot. He opened the door and she started the car as he adjusted the seat to get his legs in.  
  
"Why does my shirt stink of perfume?"  
  
"OH it does?" She looked innocently, "I'm sorry I thought it was your favourite!"   
  
He shook his head and sighed then bent forward to put his boots on and she pulled away quickly making him bang his head on the dashboard. She turned away quickly and started laughing.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah I'll bet you are!" he frowned at her.  
  
He gave her directions and she took him home. As she pulled up outside he sat back in the seat and looked across at her, "So how about we try that date thing again?"  
  
Sue shrugged, "Maybe, sometime."  
  
"Oh come on." He rolled his eyes. "Just come out with me one time!"  
  
"Erm I already said maybe! I'm late if you don't mind?" She waved her hand at him and he sighed and got out of the car.   
  
"I'll see you real soon!" He smirked as he leaned back into the car and she pulled away before he hardly had time to close the door. She got to the end of the street puffed out her cheeks and shook her head. Jesus it was alright making him suffer but she didn't realise it would be this hard!  
  
When she got out at work she reached into the back for her bag and pursed her lips when she saw his jacket lying there!  
  
"Son of a bitch!" She whispered and gritted her teeth. That's why he was so smug when he said he'd be seeing her soon! She clenched her fists, Ok this was war!  
  
Her shift was almost over when a guy with a bunch of flowers and a clip board wandered over to the desk. "Erm I have flowers for ah..." he looked down at his board and blushed slightly, "I'm sorry miss I don't want to say this out loud can you just read here and tell me if they are for you?"  
  
"Erm ok!" Sue looked at him puzzled and took the clip board off him. Reading down the names she almost laughed out loud.  
  
"The bitch! That's me where do I sign?" She sighed for the flowers sniffed them and threw them into the garbage under the counter.  
  
"Ooh why are you throwing those?" Said one of the old crones she worked with.  
  
"I don't want them."  
  
"Can I take them home?"  
  
"Knock yourself out!" Sue smirked.  
  
An hour later they were getting ready to close the store and Sue had her bag strap in her mouth, a box of paperwork to take home, a bag of garbage and the keys to the stand. She had the box between her knees and the keys were stuck in the lining of her jacket as she tried to push them through the arm still in her hand. She stuggled to get the keys out of the lining, dropped the box, knocked over the bag and ripped her coat when she pulled the keys out in a temper tantrum."Dammit!" She hissed and threw the keys and her jacket and bag onto the floor as she ran a hand through her hair. She turned away trying to calm down and she felt something near her shoulder and froze.  
  
"Let me help. Here!" Sean held her jacket out for her to slip her amrs in and she did without turning around. He put his hands under her hair and pulled it out of the jacket collar slowly, sending goosebumps down her spine.  
  
"Thankyou." She tried not to look bothered and started to pick up all the shit she had just dropped. He helped her get the papers back into the box and went to pick it up.  
  
"I'll get that! You can get the garbage!" She started to walk away just as the old crone came out with her flowers in her hands.  
  
"Night Sue see you on Monday." She smiled and walked past them. Sean raised an eyebrow at her but didn't mention anything. She felt slightly embarrased but just continued to the door as Sean followed her with the bag of garbage. He threw it into a nearby dumpster and wiped his hands.  
  
"I left my jac..." Sue stood up with the jacket in her hand and held it out. "Thankyou." He smiled.  
  
"Was that all?"  
  
"No I forgot this aswell!" He grabbed her and kissed her forcefully and she was too stunned to do anything about it. He stepped back and smiled, "See ya!" He winked and walked away leaving her leaning on her car not sure if she was shocked or about to blow a gasket!  
  
"STEPH!" Sue yelled as she walked in and closed the door with her foot.  
  
"What?" Steph yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Is that Goddamn freakin mother fucking house show still on tonight?" shre dumped the box onto the floor and clenched her fists.  
  
"Erm yes!" Steph came out brushing her teeth and gave her a puzzled look. "Why?" She said with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
URGH! THAT MAN!....Mind if I come?"  
  
Steph choked on her toothpaste and ran into the batroom spitting and rinsing before going back out stunned.  
  
"Woah woah wait up! Let me get this right...you....right...YOU.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're asking me if you can come to a Smackdown house show? A wrestling show?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I just did didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah but erm...."  
  
"Look it was just a thought if you have other plans then.."  
  
"No n..n..n...nO!" Steph grabbed her arm and spun her around, "No you are so comming with me!"  
  
"What time do we leave?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"That's all I need to know!" Sue smiled and went to find something to wear. Steph stood staring at the door not sure what the hell was going on!!! 


	14. 14

Bloody O   
  
Part 14  
  
Sue and Steph arrived at the building early and went inside. Sue was feeling a little aprehensive, maybe she had been a bit hasty saying she would come down here, she was starting to lose some of the cockiness she had felt after he kissed her and was beginning to wish she'd just stayed at home...until she saw him! He was standing talking to some other guys, Matt was there too and Steph walked straight towards the group of them while Sue stood back out of the way, she didn't know any of these guys. Sean looked over Steph's shoulder and saw Sue standing there looking around, looking out of place. He smiled and walked over to her, "You look lost." He said as he leaned on the wall beside her.  
  
"No I'm fine!" She smiled, "Just letting Steph say hello to her friends."  
  
"Maybe you should get a job with us aswell."  
  
"I dont want to work for the WWE!"  
  
"Wouldnt it be better than that crumby corner of the store?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't know do I?" She looked away and smiled at some guy walking past, "What's up Sean!" He shook the guy's hand.  
  
"Nothin much John how ya doin?"  
  
"Fine..." John looked at Sue then back at Sean.  
  
"Oh John I'm sorry this is my walking nightmare! Sue I'd like you to meet John."   
  
Sue bit on her lip as John smirked and held out his hand. She shook it and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you John!"  
  
"Likewise!" John smirked.  
  
"I'm trying to persude my friend here that she should get a job with us John what do you reckon?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I never complain about another pretty face!" he grinned and Sue rolled her eyes. Sean put his arm around John's shoulders.  
  
"OOOH watch what you say around her Cena she bites!"  
  
"You wish!" Sue smirked at Sean.  
  
"Fiesty!" John nodded his head as he put a hand to his chin.  
  
"What do you reckon John? Vallet? Make Up?"  
  
"I reckon oil up girl!" John smirked.  
  
Sean nodded, "Not bad. not bad but ah....she would never be able to contrtol herself especailly with me!"  
  
Sue rolled her eyes, "Dreaming again O'Haire!"   
  
"Well you can lose control around me any time babe!" John winked adn Sean tightened his grip on his shoulder.  
  
"Ok how about I oil you up before the show then John!?"  
  
Sean tightened his grip even harder and John winced slightly, "I don't...." Sean dug his fingers into John's muscle, "I dont think that's such aaaahhh good ...idea!" John tried to smile and Sue could see exactly what Sean was doing.  
  
"Now there a guy could always use a good oil up hey PAUL!" Sean waved over a huge guy and Sue swallowed hard. "My friend here was just enquiring about being the official Ohio Oil up girl!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Paul looked her up and down.  
  
"Sue I'd like you to meet my friend The Big Show!" Sean smirked, still with his hand on John's shoulder.  
  
'Nice to meet you Paul!" Sue smiled and shook his hand, "But I gotta go!" She ducked away from the guys an made her way back to Steph who was still talking to Matt and some of the other guys. "Get me out of here!" Sue said through gritted teeth and forced a pained smile.  
  
"What's he done now?" Steph rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing yet but please we have to go....like NOW!" Sue grabbed her arm and started walking.  
  
"Wait up hang on woah!" Steph put the breaks on when they got round the corner."What?"  
  
"Urgh!" Sue clenched her fists, 'Im so gonna get my own back on the son of a bitch!"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Where can we get a coffee round here?"  
  
"Catering, come on!" Steph sighed and shook her head and took Sue for a coffee.  
  
"The show is gonna start in like 20 minutes, hurry up with your coffee!"  
  
Sue got a huge grin on her face, "Ok come on you gotta show me where his locker room is!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on!" Sue laughed and pulled Steph out of her seat.  
  
"Ok ok it's that one!" Steph pointed out a door. "But what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm gonna make him squirm!"  
  
"Sue!" Steph looked at her friend, 'Hasnt this gone on long enough? Jesus would you just bang the guy already! Put us out of our misery for God's sake!"  
  
"Ha! As if I wanna bang him!"  
  
"Oh don't start this again!" Steph put a hand to her forehead. "If you two would just stop playing games the world would be a nicer place to live in right now!"  
  
"I'll meet you back here when the show strats ok? Wish me luck!" Sue smirked and went to the door Steph had pointed out.  
  
"I give up!" Steph threw her hands inthe air and turned and walked away. 


	15. 15 the end

Bloody O  
  
Part 15   
  
The end!(or is it the beginning?!)  
  
Sue pushed the door open slowly without knocking and Sean was standing with his back to her and a bottle of oil in his hand. She traced a finger down his back and he jumped.  
  
"What?" He snapped at her and she walked around infront of him, running her fingers along his arm and down to the bottle of oil in his hand.  
  
"I thought you said I had a job to do tonight?" She looked up at him and took the botle of oil from his hand and he gulped.  
  
"Yeah right." he bit on his lip, "Like you can do that and not try to feel me up!"  
  
"You have got tickets on yourself Sean my dear!" She poured some oil into the palm of her hand and sighed then put the bottle on the bench as she rubbed her hands together, he didn't take his eyes off her, calling her bluff he didn't think she would do it anyway. He stood there with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"Come on then!" He held his arms out to the sides, "What are you waiting for? I have a match..." His voice trailed off as she placed her hands on his chest and moved them in circles over his muscles.  
  
"You were saying?" She looked up at him ,he had his eyes closed and she smirked.  
  
"What?" He said quietly as she moved up to his shoulders, and then ran her hands down his huge biceps.  
  
"I thought you were saying something?"  
  
"N..." He cleared his throat, "No I ....I was..." he took a deep breath as her hands ran over his stomach. close to the waist band on his trunks. She picked up the bottle of oil and walked behind him, smirking, enjoying the fact that he was squirming and that she was going to walk out of that room in a few minutes and laugh her ass off at him! She turned the bottle upseide down and let some oil dribble down his back and he took a sharp breath. Instead of just rubbing it in she started to massage his shoulders and he moaned softly. She let her firm hands run down his back and she massaged his hips, he could feel himself growing hard and he bit on his lip. She moved down to his arms and massaged the oil into them, watching the look on his face and revelling in it. Once again she ran her hands over his stomach and massaged his muscles, she didn't realise he was THIS toned and was getting turned on herself but she wouldn't give in just yet. She knelt down and ran her oily hands up his thighs and he jumped slightly as she massaged them as close to his trunks as she dared to get.  
  
"Right!" She stood up and snapped the top on the bottle of oil. "All done!" She stepped back and smiled and Sean opened his eyes. "Have a good match!" she grinned and went for the door. Sean put his hands on his hips and gritted his teeth.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later." he said as he turned and looked at her through his hair.  
  
"Maybe you will!" She smirked and left.  
  
She found Steph in the corridor and walked over grinning like a Cheshire cat!  
  
"What did you do?" Steph sighed.  
  
"Oh nothing, just did him a little favour!" Sue grabbed a paper towel from a dispenser and wiped her hands and Steph's jaw dropped.  
  
"NOT THAT SORT OF FAVOUR!" Sue nudged her! "Steph seriously!!" Sue shook her head.  
  
"Well what did you want me to think!?" Steph laughed, "You tell me you did him a favour then wipe your hands man a girl can only jump to so many conclusions!!"  
  
"Yeah well you jumped to the wrong one! I'm not that sort of girl!" Sue stuck her nose inthe air and Steph laughed.  
  
"Yeah yet!"  
  
"Too right!" Sue linked Steph's arm and they laughed as they walked along the corridor.  
  
They watched the show from the curtain and soon it was time for Sean's match. He looked at her as he waited for his music to start and she smiled innocently at him then watched as he pursed his lips and ran out through the curtain.  
  
"My GOD what did you do to him he looks like he's gonna blow his stack!" Steph laughed.  
  
"Oh just a little oil job!"  
  
"What? You're kidding me?"  
  
"Do I kid?" Sue smiled and Steph shook her head.  
  
"You are gonna get yourself into so much trouble one of these days!"  
  
They stood peering around the side of the curtain and watched the match, it was almost over when Sean took a huge chair shot to the head and went down. Sue stepped forward and watched, waiting for him to get up but he didn't.  
  
"Is he ok?" She whispered to Steph and Steph shrugged, not taking her eyes off the ring. They were shoved aside by a couple of medics with a stretcher and Sue started to get worried.  
  
"I'm sure it's all part of the show!" Steph said trying to reasure her as they lifted Sean onto the stretcher and wheeled him back up the ramp and through the curtain.  
  
Sue followed them as they pushed him down the corridor and into the medic room.  
  
"Is he ok?" She asked one of them and he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"We're going to call an ambulance if you want to wait here with him?"  
  
"Erm ok sure!"  
  
"What's going on?" Steph said putting her head around the door.  
  
"They are calling an ambulance, he looks out of it!" Sue said as she bent over studying Sean's face.  
  
"Shit! I'll go get Matt I'll be right back!"  
  
"Sean?" Sue brushed some hair from his face and saw a huge bruise on his forehead. "Jesus!" She said under her breath. "Sean?" she touched his cheek then went to touch the bruise on his head and he grabbed her wrist making her jump. "JESUS!" She clutched her chest with her other hand.  
  
"So you do care?!"  
  
"You son of a bitch! You had me scared to fucking death!" She stared at him.  
  
"Like I said, so you do care?" They looked at each other and he smirked as he pulled her towards him.   
  
"I....I was wo...." he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her head down as he sat up slightly and pressed his lips against hers. She gave in as his tongue explored his mouth and she ran her hands through his hair. He sat up and pulled her between his legs without breaking their passionate embrace and he held her tightly to him as her hands roamed up his back and they continued to kiss for a long time. When they finally parted he held her face in his hands close to his.  
  
"No more games?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes and shook her head then pounced on him again kising him deeply.  
  
"Come on!" He jumped down off the bed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere a bit more private!" He turned and kissed her lips again and smiled. "Let me get my stuff." He dragged her into his locker room and pulled his pants on over his trunks, grabbed his bag then dragged her out again.  
  
"SEAN!" Steph shouted as he saw him dragging Sue along the corridor. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She yelled at Sue.  
  
"I'll be back later!" Sue yelled trying to slow him down as he dragged her by the hand.  
  
"SUE!" Steph stared at them and Sue stared to laugh.  
  
"Don't wait up!" Sean shouted over his shoulder as he dragged her out of the door and went to the car. While he was looking for his keys he grabbed her again and kissed her as she leaned up against the car.  
  
Steph ran to the door, "She's gonna kill him I swear Matt this is all your f..." She stopped and stared at the two of them almost eating each other in the parking lot. "Oh." She bit on her lip then smirked. "Oh I see what he's doing now!"  
  
"I think you owe me $40!" Matt snaked his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Yeah well $40 is pretty cheap for a peaceful life wouldn't you agree?" She shook her head and laughed. 


End file.
